


Are You High?

by GOLDJI



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit sad, Angsty maybe, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Language, Fluff, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are actually together, Jihoon hates Soonyoung, M/M, More Relationships to be added, More characters, Smut, Vernon and Seungkwan are a bit complicated, adding more tags as I go, its gonna be messy, maybe smut, mostly soonhoon, not many explicit scenes, revolves mostly around jihoon and soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDJI/pseuds/GOLDJI
Summary: Jihoon is in the top 5 in his school. He hates Soonyoung with a burning passion and he will do anything to beat the boy.





	1. Tutors and Whatnot

"Are you high?" Jihoon asked, slumping back in his seat while sipping his aesthetic looking juice box. Soonyoung chuckled and gave Jihoon his signature smile.

"Maybe I am. It's not like you care though, isn't that right  _number 2?_ " Soonyoung chuckled, his smile turned into a smirk. Jihoon gritted his teeth and breathed in and out to keep his composure instead of punching the boy in the face.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and got up and left. It irked Jihoon how easily Soonyoung could get under his skin. For the past 3 years, Soonyoung would always beat Jihoon last minute. When Jihoon thinks he got it first, the tables are always turned on him. He hated that. He hated him.

When Jihoon went home he went straight to his laptop. He didn't want to be number 2 anymore. Just thinking about him being number 2 for 3 years made him angry, he wanted to slap the living hell out of Soonyoung.

"Let's find myself the best tutor out there; ew, that sounds so gross. Ugh,  _tutor._ " Jihoon mumbled to himself. He went and looked through shady looking websites to try and find the perfect tutor for himself. It felt like a dating app, trying to find a perfect match. Swipe left for a no and swipe right for yes.

So far, it was a swipe left. 

This was until he found his perfect match. It was a bit sketchy, but their description had seemed very professional. Jihoon was strong in every subject with the exception of human biology. 

His so called tutor went by the name "Hoshi", as much as Jihoon didn't want to be tutored by a foreigner because of language barriers, but he had no choice.

 **Hoshi:** _hihihi `^´_

 **Hoshi** **:** _voice chat me so we can start!!!!_

Jihoon takes it back, the tutor was completely not professional. He could already hear his grade dropping. He was willing to risk it though.

 "Okay. First of all do you know the basics?" Hoshi asked. His voice was deep and it made Jihoon shudder. Jihoon was smart, he used a voice changer just in case. It made him sound more manly on the phone.

"Of fucking course. I wouldn't be mainting my 92 if I didn't." Jihoon sassed. It kind of pissed him off that his tutor would ask him that, but he didn't know him so it was understandable. 

"Fine. Don't be so petty, it was a question." Hoshi mumbled. Jihoon could only sigh and apologize diligently.

Their study session lasted 2 hours and half of the 2 hours was just Hoshi rambling on about how the pelvis bone should have been more appreciated as it helps support half the body. It was useless.

Jihoon learned nothing and he was beginning to lose hope. 

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" Jihoon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Jihoon flopped on his bed and closed his eyes. He was wishing and praying that his grade would be brought up.

 

Soonyoung slammed his locker door and sighed. Wonwoo took notice and questioned the boy. "What happened last night?" Wonwoo asked the other. Soonyoung just groaned.

"It was a total bust, I was tutoring some guy and well I kind went off topic. I mean it wasn't technically off topic because I was tutoring him on ya' know. Human biology. Well I talked about pelvises for a 2 1/2 hours." Soonyoung rambled on and on to Wonwoo until he had to stop Soonyoung as he was getting overwhelmed.

It wasn't everday that Soonyoung had an opportunity to mock Jihoon. Scratch that-- it was everyday an opportunity for Soonyoung.

"So, what are you doing now? Are those study notes?" Soonyoung gasped at Jihoon making Jihoon grit his teeth. Instead of responding to Soonyoung he kept his focus.

"Aw, trying to up your game?"

"It's preliminary, now fuck off."

Soonyoung sighed and read the notes Jihoon had. It shocked him as he read  _"pelvises help support half the body."_ which were the exact words Soonyoung said to his costumer last night.

He didn't say anything, instead he texted his costumer. His only costumer to be frank.

 **Hoshi:** _hiiiiiii :dddd_

 **Hoshi:** _it's not professional to text your costumers like friends, but would you like another go at a study session?^^^^^^^_

Soonyoung waited for his texts to send and to see if Jihoon got any texts. As soon as Jihoon felt his phone vibrate he groaned and ignored it. Soonyoung looked disappointed and walked away.

"If he really is my costumer this is gonna be interesting." Soonyoung told himself and he smirked as he went and sat in his seat behind his nemesis.

"Shut the hell up Soonyoung. You talk too much." Jihoon muttered lowly as he was clearly getting irritated more and more by the second. Soonyoung could only chuckle at Jihoon. He found it cute at how hot-headed the boy was.

"Come on, you can't possibly hate me that much." Soonyoung theorized while Jihoon was holding back the urge to break Soonyoung's neck that was oh so close.

 

Jihoon was waiting for Chan outside of his classroom to drop off some of his uncompleted work. Peering inside the classroom it was only Chan, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol. Jihoon sighed as he saw Chan was being babied once again by the older male.

"Oh Chan, whose baby are you?" Jeonghan gushed and pulled onto the younger's cheek earning a groan from the boy. Jihoon finally walked inside continuing to watch in disgusted at how Jeonghan babied the 15 year old.

"Lay off the boy, Jeonghan." A deep voice yapped towards the other. Jeonghan smiled playfully at his boyfriend, Choi Seungcheol, who had the most heart melting smile.

"I thank you Choi Seungcheol." Chan purred. Jihoon patted Chan on the back and started copying down notes that his tutor was sending him.

"What are you doing?" Seungcheol asked the small one. Jihoon could only hum in response as he was too busy trying to copy the notes which were coming in at an alarming rate. Everyone shrugged it off and didn't ask anymore.

"Are we going on a date tonight Cheollie?" Jeonghan asked out of the blue, Seungcheol stuttered and didn't know what to say. He wanted to make him happy so he said yes.

Jihoon on the other had gagged at the word "date" and "Cheollie". He knew Seungcheol was absolute trouble but him and Chan were friends with Jeonghan and they couldn't do anything about his love life. They made a promise to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first ao3 story.. lmaosndn  
> hope you like it so far.
> 
>  
> 
> please know that i might just revolve this around mostly soonhoon, because that was the initial thought of this book!


	2. How The Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Half Jeongcheol and Half Soonhoon for this chapter) Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol get to go on their date and it kind of gets ruined by two very obnoxious people.

Jeonghan had styled his hair like normal. His jeans were black and a bit tight but it was fitting. Jeonghan's shirt was a button up and was plain white. The boy decided to top it off with a choker just to tease Seungcheol.

Jeonghan whipped out his phone to see if his boyfriend had texted him.

 **Cheollie Baby:** i'm on my way, we are going to have fun tonight. :))

 **Hannie:** can't wait for it.

The boy chuckled slightly as he reread the text his boyfriend had sent him. It made his heart melt even if he wasn't exactly flirting with him. Maybe he was, but it didn't matter to him.

After a couple of minutes the door bell rang and Jeonghan had jogged to reveal who it was. Of course, it was his date. Seungcheol had wore his tight jeans that Jeonghan loved because it hugged his ass pretty well. His shirt was also button up, but was black instead and was slightly tucked in. Jeonghan was loving his look and he thought he was the tease.

"So are you going to just keep staring at me or are you ready to get going?" Seungcheol joked earning a glare from the latter.

Seungcheol opened the car door to be a gentleman for Jeonghan considering how he loved seeing that side of him. Jeonghan smiled at him before Seungcheol went to his side of the car and started driving to the restaurant.

"Cheollie, why did you choose such an expensive place?" Jeonghan murmured and Seungcheol could only laugh at Jeonghan. "You know why, Hannie." The boy reminded Jeonghan. The latter could only nod because he hated the idea of what Seungcheol was doing.

"Why do you deal?" Jeonghan randomly asked Seungcheol while walking towards the building, he didn't say anything and led the blonde inside the restaurant to get seated.

"Money." He finally said as they sat down. Jeonghan looked disappointed, but he didn't say anything and just pursed his lips together to refrain himself from asking more questions.

"Right, so anyways, what kind of fun have you had planned for us?" Jeonghan breathed and Seungcheol snickered.  _"Things you can never imagine, Hannie."_ Seungcheol whispered to Jeonghan making him shudder.

"Why? Huh? Why didn't you answer my calls the other night?" A boy said a little too loudly breaking Jeonghan and Seungcheol out of their own little world. They turned to see two very familiar people. Boo Seungkwan and Hansol Vernon Chwe. Knowing Seungkwan he was probably being his clingy self to his boyfriend, Hansol.

"Calm down Seungkwan. I was just at the studio." Hansol tried to calm down his very over dramatic boyfriend, it took some time but atlas he finally calmed down.

"Fine. You better answer your calls next time.. I was so worried about you." Seungkwan sighed and hugged Hansol.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had hid their faces hoping not to be seen by Seungkwan. They knew him and were sort of friends with him, but they didn't like how clingy and touchy he could get.

It was like he was psychic because Seungkwan spotted them. "Hey! Look it's Seungcheol and Jeonghan!" Seungkwan exclaimed and pointed them out. Both of them groaned as they heard the footsteps of the obnoxious boy and his date coming towards them.

"What brings you guys here? Oh right of course you guys are on a date. We should go head out and do a double couple hang out. It'll be so much fun!" Seungkwan chirped happily. Vernon smiled apologetically and chuckled slightly. Jeonghan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Jeonghan agreed for the both of them to go out with Seungkwan. They didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Great let's go out right now!" Seungkwan happily exclaimed and dragged Vernon out the door while waiting for the other couple to come out.

"We shouldn't have agreed." Seungcheol whispered to Jeonghan and squeezed his hand. Seungcheol rolled his eyes and continue to follow his boyfriend. His plans with Jeonghan were ruined. 

 

Jihoon sighed heavily. "Ah, ah, ow. Fuck." The boy yelled and gripped his hair tightly on his head. "Are you okay? Do you need me to go slower?" His tutor worried, Jihoon was currently having another session with is tutor to help his grade.

"No, I just got a massive headache. I think I am getting overwhelmed." Jihoon reasoned and shook his head. Hoshi hummed and continued to explain the hemoglobin to the boy.

"This would be so much easier if we were talking to each other face to face." Jihoon sighed and looked at his phone. His tutor went quiet before speaking up again. "I wonder how you look, maybe we can meet up. We've talked for some time. I am quite curious about you." The tutor cackled. Jihoon smiled and faintly said, "Maybe we can." but he felt queasy about the idea.

It went silent for a couple of minutes before his tutor spoke up again.

"I mean it though, uh, I want to know what you look like." He quietly said to Jihoon. Jihoon laughed, "Probably not a good idea. We don't know eachother well enough." he said.

"Worth the try." Hoshi said and continued on helping Jihoon. Jihoon sighed and ruffled his hair. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go and see his tutor, he seemed pretty trustworthy. "Okay fine, if my grade goes up we can meet up with eachother." Jihoon mumbled in the phone.

"Sounds like a plan."

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol laughed as Seungkwan kept trying to speak English. It embarrassed Hansol, but he went with it because he did find it pretty funny with his very bad accent. The two couples were currently sitting in the park and just getting to know each other better.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Hansol said inbetween breaths. Seungkwan was confused and annoyed as he saw that all his boyfriend and his 2 friends laughing at him. 

"Um, thanks Seungkwan for the night out. I need to head home now Seungcheol. Maybe some other time we could do what you wanted to do." Jeonghan whispered the last part to Seungcheol making him smirk in response. Seungkwan and Vernon both fake gagged as they overheard Jeonghan.

 

Soonyoung sighed as he ended the call with his costumer. He teased Jihoon, but.. he didn't have the heart to tell him who he was. His fake name he used "Hoshi" was for safety measures. His costumer went by "Woozi" and he knew the only person who used that name, Lee Jihoon.

"How the hell," Soonyoung started, "how am I falling even more deep for my nemesis?" Soonyoung sighed and rolled over on his bed. He liked Jihoon. He had liked him for a while, but Jihoon hated him with his whole being which isn't very big considering his height.

"Lee fucking Jihoon. How do I not make you hate me even more?" Soonyoung asked himself before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was really quick and i didn't proofread this so uh... yikes.
> 
> hm i don't know what to do with Chan, Joshua, and Seokmin's love life.
> 
> Would you ship SeokChan or no?
> 
> (I've never written about this ship before, but I'm willing to write it if you guys are okay with it.)


	3. F R E S & H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jihoon realizes that his grade has bumped up significantly, he had also remembered his promise he made to Hoshi. For a little congratulations for himself and his tutor he decided to meet up with him.

"Time to check my grades." Jihoon murmured to himself, he stopped for a minute to brace himself for what he was about to see.

When he was done giving himself the preparation he opened his eyes and saw his grade. It had bumped up quite significantly, it made Jihoon smile a bit. He cheered happily to himself until he remembered Hoshi. 

Both of them made a promise that if his grade went up, they could finally meet. As sketchy as it sounded Jihoon agreed to it. It took some time before Jihoon was ready to tell Hoshi about what happened and how he was actually helpful.

"Your grades really went up that _much_ _?_ " Soonyoung bursted out. Jihoon laughed softly and waited for Hoshi to calm down before reminding him about the deal. Jihoon gulped and stared at his phone. It was so hard and he felt so overwhelmed. He wanted to meet Hoshi as he seemed like a genuine guy. It was a couple of minutes of silence and the call was still ongoing. "So, Hoshi, we had a deal. We would meet up.." Jihoon murmured and Hoshi gasped.

Soonyoung had completely forgotten about the deal. He bit his lip quite harshly making it bleed a bit. He didn't know what to say, he didn't think Jihoon was going to actually keep his word about meeting up. It took a few seconds before composing himself, "Woozi...once you find out who I am, please, don't hate me." Soonyoung whispered into the other line.

_"What? Why would I hate you?"_

"Cause, once you'll see me. You'd hate me."

 _"Not true. I'm a man of his word and I promise you, I won't hate you..._ _Hoshi_ _."_

"I trust in that."

Soonyoung didn't believe in it. He knew everything would go bad and he'd end up being hated even more than he is now. It isn't his intention to make Jihoon hate him, but it is what it is.

_"Can I tell you a secret?"_

"Knock yourself out."

_"I like someone. I don't know how to approach them, we've never really talked but we've known about eachother's existences since we were in elementary. He is probably the first person I've ever liked."_

"He? Who is this "he"?"

_"I can't tell you, but I can describe him. He likes to dance and is very good at it and I melt a little inside whenever I see him. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say else really. I need to go now so I'll see you at Mansae Cafe?"_

"For sure."

Soonyoung smiled at the phone. Even though Jihoon's crush liked to dance and was good at it, it could be anyone but Soonyoung believes he's the one Jihoon is crushing on.

 

Jihoon sat in a random booth, his legs shaking from nervousness. Maybe meeting Hoshi would get his mind off of someone else. Maybe he'd fall for Hoshi instead of _him._ He hoped that Hoshi would turn out to look like a breathtaking handsome man, just as his voice gave the impression of it.

The small boy was focused on his phone waiting for that one notification, instead he kept getting text messages from Jun. 

 **Jun:** _I just saw the most prettiest, handsomest, cutest, and FUCKING SEXIEST man ever to walk these grounds AND he was CHINESE. Second from me, though!_

 **Jun:** _Also, I think Wonwoo might be crushing hard on a new transfer kid. Not gonna lie he is just as cute and hella tall. You can't relate though ;;)))_

Jihoon didn't care at the moment he just wanted to see Hoshi. That's all he wanted. Patiently waiting he got a text message from him.

 **hoshi:** _sorry, i was choosing an outfit i wanted to make a g00d impression on ya!!!! xoxo i'm on my way! '^'_

Jihoon smiled and he looked at the doors hoping he'd walk through in matter of minutes.

Soon enough, a guy walked in wearing sweatpants that was kind of tight fitting. It hugged his curves and his print stuck out making it look prominent. Jihoon stared at his lower body before slowly moving up to look at his shirt. His shirt was loose and casual. It was a graphic t-shirt and had the words "Oh My!" on it in small cursive letters. Jihoon licked his lips, and noticed that the guy had his face covered with a hat and mask.

"Are you, perhaps, Hoshi?" Jihoon stuttered. The guy nodded, "Yes and you're Woozi." the tall male hummed and sat down in front of the boy. Jihoon's face reddened and looked directly into the males eyes. It was sharp, like Soonyoung's, his cologne, like Soonyoung's, his muscles, like Soonyoung's.

Jihoon felt off. He felt as if that Hoshi was actually Soonyoung. Everything about his so called tutor just screamed Soonyoung. He wanted to make sure his feeling was correct. So he asked, "Can I see your face?" and Hoshi's eyes widened. The tall male looked down without saying anything. He took his hat and mask off slowly. His eyes more visible to Jihoon and his hair was revealing he was indeed Soonyoung.

"What. The. Fuck." Jihoon muttered to himself. Jihoon cursed to himself in his mind as he found the supposed stranger hot as fuck. He kind of fantasized about doing things with the male but to his surprise it was actually Soonyoung which made him mentally curse himself out even more.

"I told you. You would be mad." Soonyoung whispered. His eyes still staring at the table. Jihoon shook his head and grumbled something under his breath. Soonyoung heard part of it, something about finding him sexy? His face reddened even more when he heard Jihoon mumble to himself about Soonyoung's print through the sweats. He knew that it was there but thought it wouldn't affect Jihoon in this kind of way.

Soonyoung took this opportunity to mess with Jihoon a bit since he now knew who he was. Soonyoung stood up making sure his print was even more visible to the shorter one. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Jihoon was staring in shock.

The latter decided to sit next to the other one and kind of show off to him. It wasn't everyday that he was able to turn Jihoon on like this, especially like right now.

"Fuck." Jihoon gulped. 

Soonyoung rested his hand on the inner corner of his thighs just not far from where Jihoon was looking. He began to slowly caress his thigh knowing that he was making Jihoon suffer for the longest 1 minute of his life.

"So are we gonna order?" Soonyoung asked out of the blue. Jihoon shook his head and covered his red face. He wasn't gonna deal with Soonyoung at the moment as he had given the boy a tent in his pants. He left the place quickly yelling out a quick "fuck you" to Soonyoung.

The older male just laughed at Jihoon as he found him incredibly cute. Quickly, he texted Jihoon a picture.

It was a picture of him holding up a peace sign in front of his print.

He could tell that Jihoon opened the message as it said at the bottom of the picture "Read just now".

Soonyoung knew what he did was fucked up, but he kind of felt the same as Jihoon, turned on.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn okay, so i took my time really with this chapter. since i do write other stories on different platforms, i had a hard time updating this one. i wanted to make a new approach about this story. if you have read it this book before... please know that i have CHANGED (minor things) ALL CHAPTERS before this and made it to more of my fitting of how and what i originally planned this book to be. sorry for the inconvenience! love you guys! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> (also i didn't proofread so oops)


	4. Lust and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jihoon rushed home, he had to fix his problem. He had also found out some things about his friend and doesn't know what to do about it.
> 
> (Warning! Explicit scene for the few paragraphs!)

As _soon_ as the boy finally reached his house, he stopped and panted for a bit. He kept looking at the picture message _Kwon Soonyoung_ sent to him. He felt his stomach churn as he knew exactly what Soonyoung was trying to do. He hoped that the older male hadn't realized that he may have _sort of_ developed feelings for the boy, much less to his dismay the so called _look_ that he chose didn't help Jihoon's case. The tent in his pants had gotten tighter as he kept thinking about what happened back at the Mansae Cafe. He tried to think of other things to turn him off, but he couldn't. It wasn't easy.

Jihoon had finally came to the conclusion of what needed to be done. The male had walked inside his house and quietly went to his room to avoid whoever was in his home. He swung open his bedroom door and closed it quickly. He stared at his bed before looking down at his crotch. If he was going to make this stupid boner go away, he'd have to do it the right way. Slowly he took off his pants and crawled into bed.

He took deep breaths. He took his white boxers off and groaned as he wrapped his fingers around his member, slowly and steady started to move upwards and in downwards motions. His breathing hitched ever so slightly before hearing his phone ring. He couldn't ignore it, but he was a little busy so he decided to answer the phone hoping that he would manage it. Jihoon didn't look at the caller ID and answered it without any hesitation.

"This better be quick." Jihoon stuttered as he slowed his pace. "Hello? Jihoon-ah?" Soonyoung questioned,  _shit_ Jihoon was screwed and he couldn't give the hint that he was jacking off. "W-what do you w-want?" Jihoon mustered out. Soonyoung just giggled and Jihoon had let out an accidental groan from the strokes he was doing. "Are you jacking off, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung asked clearly knowing the answer. Jihoon managed to let out a no before accidently moaning out Soonyoung's name.

On the other side Soonyoung's face reddened when heard that over the phone. He smirked and made his voice deeper and huskier. "If you wanted me that _badly_ , I would've been glad to help you. Considering I did give you  _that_." Soonyoung joked only to recieve another groan from the other latter. "Shut the hell up." Jihoon said in between moans. He didn't know why Jihoon didn't hang up already since he was busy doing other things. 

"Are you getting off because of my voice too? Damn, I didn't know you were like that. Maybe I should go over to your place and give you a better experience." Soonyoung laughed, Jihoon finally hit his climax as his strokes had gotten faster and harder whilst still being on the phone. All Soonyoung could hear was him breathing hard. Finally after what seemed like ages, Jihoon finally spoke again. "Maybe you should fuck off!" Jihoon exclaimed before hanging up on Soonyoung.

 

The next day at school Jihoon did his absolute best to avoid Soonyoung who would only look at him with lustful eyes. He hated it. He hated that he let him get to himself like this.

"Oh boy what's wrong?" Jeonghan asked as he noticed that Jihoon was not being himself at all. He looked like he hasn't slept in ages. It concerned him, Jun, Chan and Wonwoo so much to the point where they really had to ask him about it. Jihoon just nodded and brushed it off as if it was nothing. Jeonghan had rolled his eyes, "Clearly there is something wrong. Tell us when you aren't being a dick." The male said flatly. The small boy had just continued to stare at the table for the next few minutes.

"So, let's talk about something. Let's, uh, talk about who we like!" Chan giggled. Jeonghan shrugged as everyone knew that him and Seungcheol were dating. Jun had the hugest crush on the new transfer student named Xu Minghao and Wonwoo also had a fat crush on a new student named Kim Mingyu. "No fun! You guys just only straight up told me. Fine then, you guys will have to guess mine." Chan smirked, he knew that all of them talked to his crush before.

"My crush is a dancer like me, he is extremely good-looking. He has the best dreamy eyes and everytime I watch him dance it's just so beautiful that I'm at loss for words." Chan spoke, Jihoon's ears perked up as that sounded oddly familiar to someone. His eyes widened and hoped that Chan's crush isn't who he think it was. He didn't want to tell the poor kid that he too might have a crush on the same exact person. Fingers crossed; Jihoon hoped and hoped that he wasn't Soonyoung.

Chan smiled widely just thinking about him. He'd hope that his crush accepted his feelings even though he was younger than him. The way his crush looked at him gave him mixed signals, but he had hope for himself. Chan had noticed the expression on Jihoon's face. His face was pale and he was sweating while looking at the youngest one. Chan cocked his head in slight confusion, _"Why does it look like he is freaking out?"_ he asked himself. Chan shook his head and ignored it.

 

Soonyoung was in the schools dance practice room. He'd just finished up dancing for the day. Before he was able to leave he ran into Jihoon who was leaning against the practice room's door. Had he been there the whole time? The latter only came up to Soonyoung. He smirked at the short one. "I think- Chan might like you." Jihoon whispered. Soonyoung tilted his head. His eyes widened, he didn't think Chan would end up liking him if Jihoon were to say it was true.

"I'll let him down easy, I hope he takes it well." Soonyoung mumbled. He was scared of the outcome of the whole situation about confronting Chan. Jihoon widened his eyes in shock. He shook his head, "Why?" he asked and Soonyoung adverted his eyes from the other. "Because," he started "I like someone else, but I don't know if he likes me back because he seems like he hates me for no reason." Soonyoung confessed. Jihoon looked up at the boy. Was it him just fucking around or something? Jihoon's mind went hazy. He couldn't think rationally.

"Who are they?" Jihoon questioned and Soonyoung gulped. "I could show you." He said and Jihoon nodded. Soonyoung cupped the shorter one's face and leaned in close. Faces red and hot as they gotten closer together. "S-sorry, maybe I shouldn't have done that." Soonyoung stammered before pulling away quickly and leaving Jihoon in the room dumbfounded by the boys actions.

Jihoon smiled to himself, at least he now knows who Soonyoung likes. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Chan was going to be a problem about this considering that it's just a whole love triangle. He sighed. Contemplating whether or not to go find Soonyoung and finish the job for him, or, maybe continue to tease the boy for just a bit just like he did in the café.

Jihoon had sat there on the wooden floors just staring at the ceiling. Just thinking about Soonyoung and what happened earlier made his heart patter.

**_Hoshi_ in coming call **

Picking up his phone, he smiled at the ID.

"Hello? Why did you leave?"

_"Sorry I left. I know you probably didn't wanna do any of that so I freaked out and left."_

"You really are a wuss, huh."

Jihoon smiled and rolled his eyes. They talked a quite bit more, joking around and such before talking about something more serious. Soonyoung explained to him that he was currently at home trying to think of ways to let down Chan. Jihoon mentally cursed to himself as he knew Chan might end up hating him because he was to blame for practically telling Soonyoung about his crush on him. He felt like he was betraying the boy and he didn't like how the guilt might end up eating him alive.

 

Soonyoung had called up Chan beforehand to meet him up at a local park to kindly let him down easy. As soon as Chan was visible to the boy, he stood up and started walking towards him. The more steps he took the more guilt he felt.

"Chan, I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings. You are a great dance partner but as you can tell... I am eyeing someone else." Soonyoung mustered out. Both of them stood there silently. Chan blinked once, twice, and then three times.

"Soonyoung-ah. I like someone else too, don't worry." Chan laughed and Soonyoung stared back at him. "Oh? Wait, what the fuck?" Soonyoung boomed. "Yeah, everyone knows that all you do when you see Jihoon is eye-fuck him and I don't even think he knows because he is oblivious as hell." Chan croaked. Soonyoung's face went red. He didn't know he was _THAT_ obvious to everyone, but at least Jihoon didn't find out about him liking the boy until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this mega gay also 2 updates in 1 day? hell yes. i did this kind of quick in about like 20-30 minutes, so it isn't the best （ ; ; ）


End file.
